The Magic Flute
The Magic Flute (German: Die Zauberflöte), K. 620, is an opera in two acts by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart to a German libretto by Emanuel Schikaneder. The work is in the form of a Singspiel, a popular form that included both singing and spoken dialogue. The work premiered on 30 September 1791 at Schikaneder's theatre, theFreihaus-Theater auf der Wieden in Vienna. Contents * 1 Composition * 2 Premiere and reception * 3 First publication * 4 The Magic Flute and Freemasonry * 5 Roles and instrumentation * 6 Synopsis ** 6.1 Act 1 ** 6.2 Act 2 * 7 Some musical numbers * 8 Recordings * 9 Works inspired by The Magic Flute ** 9.1 Sequels in literature and theatre ** 9.2 Art ** 9.3 Films ** 9.4 Books ** 9.5 Plays ** 9.6 Adaptations * 10 See also * 11 References * 12 External links Compositionedit Emanuel Schikaneder, librettist of Die Zauberflöte, shown performing in the role of Papageno. The object on his back is a birdcage; see below. The opera was the culmination of a period of increasing involvement by Mozart with Schikaneder's theatrical troupe, which since 1789 had been the resident company at the Theater auf der Wieden. Mozart was a close friend of one of the singer-composers of the troupe, tenor Benedikt Schack (the first Tamino), and had contributed to the compositions of the troupe, which were often collaboratively written. Mozart's participation increased with his contributions to the 1790 collaborative opera Der Stein der Weisen (The Philosopher's Stone), including the duet ("Nun liebes Weibchen", K. 625/592a) among other passages. Like The Magic Flute, Der Stein der Weisen was a fairy-tale opera and can be considered a kind of precursor; it employed much the same cast in similar roles.2 The libretto for The Magic Flute, written by Schikaneder, shares much of its plot and many of its characters with the Singspiel Oberon, written by Karl Ludwig Giesecke for the Schikaneder troupe two years earlier (and set to music by Paul Wranitzky) as a re-adaptation of Sophie Seyler's Singspiel Hüon und Amande.3 Mozart evidently wrote keeping in mind the skills of the singers intended for the premiere, which included both virtuosi and ordinary comic actors asked to sing for the occasion. Thus, the vocal lines for Papageno—sung by Schikaneder himself—and Monostatos (Johann Joseph Nouseul) are often stated first in the strings so the singer can find his pitch, and are frequently doubled by instruments. In contrast, Mozart's sister-in-law Josepha Hofer, who premiered the role of the Queen of the Night, evidently needed little such help: this role is famous for its difficulty. In ensembles, Mozart skillfully combined voices of different ability levels. The vocal ranges of two of the original singers for whom Mozart tailored his music have posed challenges for many singers who have since recreated their roles. Both arias of the Queen of the Night, "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" and "O zittre nicht, mein lieber Sohn", require high F6, rare in opera. At the low end, the part of Sarastro, premiered byFranz Xaver Gerl, includes a conspicuous F2 in a few locations. Premiere and receptionedit The opera was premiered in Vienna on 30 September 1791 at the suburban Freihaus-Theater auf der Wieden.4 Mozart conducted the orchestra,5 Schikaneder himself played Papageno, while the role of the Queen of the Night was sung by Mozart's sister-in-law Josepha Hofer. On the reception of the opera, Mozart scholar Maynard Solomon writes: The success of The Magic Flute lifted the spirits of its composer, who had fallen ill while in Prague a few weeks before. Solomon continues: The opera celebrated its 100th performance in November 1792. Mozart did not have the pleasure of witnessing this milestone, as he had died 5 December 1791. Since its premiere, The Magic Flute has always been one of the most beloved works in the operatic repertoire, and is presently the third most frequently performed opera world wide.7 First publicationedit On 28 December 1791, three and a half weeks after Mozart's death, his widow Constanze offered to send a manuscript score of The Magic Flute to the electoral court in Bonn. Nikolaus Simrock published this text in the first full-score edition (Bonn, 1814), claiming that it was "in accordance with Mozart's own wishes" (Allgemeine musikalische Zeitung, 13 September 1815).89 The Magic Flute and Freemasonryedit See also: Mozart and Freemasonry The Magic Flute is noted for its prominent Masonic elements. Schikaneder and Mozart were Masons and lodge brothers, as was Ignaz Alberti, engraver and printer of the first libretto.10 The opera is also influenced by Enlightenment philosophy, and can be regarded as an allegory advocating enlightened absolutism. The Queen of the Night represents a dangerous form of obscurantism or, according to some, the anti-Masonic Roman Catholic Empress Maria Theresa,11 or, according to others, the contemporary Roman Catholic Church itself,12 which was also strongly anti-Masonic12 (see Papal ban of Freemasonry). Her antagonist Sarastro symbolises the enlightened sovereign who rules according to principles based on reason, wisdom, and nature. The story itself portrays the education of mankind, progressing from chaos (the serpent) through religious superstition (the Queen and Ladies) to rationalistic enlightenment (Sarastro and Priests), by means of trial (Tamino) and error (Papageno), ultimately to make "the Earth a heavenly kingdom, and mortals like the gods" ("Dann ist die Erd' ein Himmelreich, und Sterbliche den Göttern gleich"); this couplet is sung in the finales to both acts. Roles and instrumentationedit Playbill for the premiere, 30 September 1791. For text, see footnote.13 The names of the performers at the premiere are taken from a preserved playbill for this performance (at right), which does not give full names; "Hr." = Herr, Mr.; "Mme." = Madame, Mrs.; "Mlle." = Mademoiselle, Miss.17 While the female roles in the opera are assigned to different voice types, the playbill for the premiere performance referred to all of the female singers as "sopranos". The casting of the roles relies on the actual vocal range of the part.18 These singers perform with an orchestra consisting of two flutes (one doubling on piccolo), two oboes, two clarinets (doubling basset horns), two bassoons, two horns, two trumpets, three trombones (alto, tenor, and bass), timpani and strings. The work also requires a four-part chorus for several numbers (notably the finales of each act). Mozart also called for a stromento d'acciaio (instrument of steel) to perform Papageno's magic bells; an instrument which has since been lost to history, though modern day scholars believe it to be a keyed glockenspiel, which is usually substituted with a celesta instead in modern day performances.19 Synopsisedit Act 1edit Scene 1: A rough, rocky landscape Tamino, a handsome prince lost in a distant land, is pursued by a serpent and asks the gods to save him (quartet: "Zu Hilfe! Zu Hilfe!"). He faints, and three ladies, attendants of the Queen of the Night, appear and kill the serpent. They find the unconscious prince extremely attractive, and each of them tries to convince the other two to leave. After arguing, they reluctantly decide to leave together. Tamino wakes. Papageno enters dressed as a bird. He describes his life as a bird-catcher, complaining he has no wife or girlfriend (aria: "Der Vogelfänger bin ich ja"). Tamino introduces himself to Papageno, thinking Papageno killed the serpent. Papageno happily takes the credit – claiming he strangled it with his bare hands. The three ladies suddenly reappear and place a padlock over his mouth as a warning not to lie. They give Tamino a portrait of the Queen of the Night's daughter Pamina, with whom Tamino falls instantly in love (aria: "Dies Bildnis ist bezaubernd schön" / This image is enchantingly beautiful). The arrival of the Queen of the Night. Stage set by Karl Friedrich Schinkel (1781–1841) for an 1815 production The ladies return and tell Tamino that Pamina has been captured by Sarastro, a supposedly evil sorcerer. Tamino vows to rescue Pamina. The Queen of the Night appears and promises Tamino that Pamina will be his if he rescues her from Sarastro (Recitative and aria: "O zittre nicht, mein lieber Sohn" / Oh, tremble not, my dear son!). The Queen leaves and the ladies remove the padlock from Papageno's mouth with a warning not to lie any more. They give Tamino a magic flute which has the power to change sorrow into joy. They tell Papageno to go with Tamino, and give him (Papageno) magic bells for protection. The ladies introduce three child-spirits, who will guide Tamino and Papageno to Sarastro's temple. Together Tamino and Papageno set forth (Quintet: "Hm! Hm! Hm! Hm!"). Scene 2: A room in Sarastro's palace Pamina is dragged in by Sarastro's slaves, apparently having tried to escape. Monostatos, a blackamoor and chief of the slaves, orders the slaves to chain her and leave him alone with her. Papageno, sent ahead by Tamino to help find Pamina, enters (Trio: "Du feines Täubchen, nur herein!"). Monostatos and Papageno are each terrified by the other's strange appearance and both flee. Papageno returns and announces to Pamina that her mother has sent Tamino to save her. Pamina rejoices to hear that Tamino is in love with her. She offers sympathy and hope to Papageno, who longs for a wife. Together they reflect on the joys and sacred duties of marital love (duet: "Bei Männern welche Liebe fühlen"). Finale. Scene 3: A grove in front of a temple The three child-spirits lead Tamino to Sarastro's temple, promising that if he remains patient, wise and steadfast, he will succeed in rescuing Pamina. Tamino approaches the left-hand entrance and is denied access by voices from within. The same happens when he goes to the entrance on the right. But from the entrance in the middle, an old priest appears and lets Tamino in. (The old priest is referred to as "The Speaker" in the libretto, but his role is a singing role.) He tells Tamino that Sarastro is benevolent, not evil, and that he should not trust the Queen of the Night. Tamino plays his magic flute. Animals appear and dance, enraptured, to his music. Tamino hears Papageno's pipes sounding offstage, and hurries off to find him. Papageno and Pamina enter, searching for Tamino. They are recaptured by Monostatos and his slaves. Papageno plays his magic bells, and Monostatos and his slaves begin to dance, and exit the stage, still dancing, mesmerised by the beauty of the music ("Das klinget so herrlich"). Papageno and Pamina hear the sound of Sarastro's retinue approaching. Papageno is frightened and asks Pamina what they should say. She answers that they must tell the truth. Sarastro enters, with a crowd of followers. Pamina falls at Sarastro's feet and confesses that she tried to escape because Monostatos had forced his attentions on her. Sarastro receives her kindly and assures her that he wishes only for her happiness. But he refuses to return her to her mother, whom he describes as a proud, headstrong woman, and a bad influence on those around her. Pamina, he says, must be guided by a man. Monostatos brings in Tamino. The two lovers see one another for the first time and embrace, causing indignation among Sarastro's followers. Monostatos tells Sarastro that he caught Papageno and Pamina trying to escape, and demands a reward. Sarastro, however, punishes Monostatos for his lustful behaviour toward Pamina, and sends him away. He announces that Tamino must undergo trials of wisdom in order to become worthy as Pamina's husband. The priests declare that virtue and righteousness will sanctify life and make mortals like gods ("Wenn Tugend und Gerechtigkeit"). Act 2edit Scene 1: A grove of palms The council of priests of Isis and Osiris, headed by Sarastro, enters to the sound of a solemn march. Sarastro tells the priests that Tamino is ready to undergo the ordeals that will lead to enlightenment. He invokes the gods Isis and Osiris, asking them to protect Tamino and Pamina (Aria: "O Isis und Osiris"). Scene 2: The courtyard of the Temple of Ordeal Tamino and Papageno are led in by two priests for the first trial. The two priests advise Tamino and Papageno of the dangers ahead of them, warn them of women's wiles and swear them to silence (Duet: "Bewahret euch von Weibertücken"). The three ladies appear and tempt Tamino and Papageno to speak. (Quintet: "Wie, wie, wie") Papageno cannot resist answering the ladies, but Tamino remains aloof, angrily instructing Papageno not to listen to the ladies' threats and to keep quiet. Seeing that Tamino will not speak to them, the ladies withdraw in confusion. Scene 3: A garden, Pamina asleep Pamina is asleep. Monostatos approaches and gazes upon her with rapture. (Aria: "Alles fühlt der Liebe Freuden") He is about to kiss the sleeping Pamina, when the Queen of the Night appears. She gives Pamina a dagger, ordering her to kill Sarastro with it and threatening to disown her if she does not. (Aria: "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" / Hell's vengeance boils in my heart). She leaves. Monostatos returns and tries to force Pamina's love by threatening to reveal the Queen's plot, but Sarastro enters and drives him off. Pamina begs Sarastro to forgive her mother and he reassures her that revenge and cruelty have no place in his domain (Aria: "In diesen heil'gen Hallen"). Scene 4: A hall in the Temple of Ordeal Tamino and Papageno are led in by priests, who remind them that they must remain silent. Papageno complains of thirst. An old woman enters and offers Papageno a cup of water. He drinks and teasingly asks whether she has a boyfriend. She replies that she does and that his name is Papageno. She disappears as Papageno asks for her name, and the three child-spirits bring in food, the magic flute, and the bells, sent from Sarastro. Tamino begins to play the flute, which summons Pamina. She tries to speak with him, but Tamino, bound by his vow of silence, cannot answer her, and Pamina begins to believe that he no longer loves her. (Aria: "Ach, ich fühl's, es ist verschwunden") She leaves in despair. Scene 5: The pyramids The priests celebrate Tamino's successes so far, and pray that he will succeed and become worthy of their order (Chorus: "O Isis und Osiris"). Pamina is brought in and Sarastro instructs Pamina and Tamino to bid each other farewell before the greater trials ahead. (Trio: Sarastro, Pamina, Tamino – "Soll ich dich, Teurer, nicht mehr sehn?" Note: In order to preserve the continuity of Pamina's suicidal feelings, this trio is sometimes performed earlier in act 2, preceding or immediately following Sarastro's aria "O Isis und Osiris".2021) They exit and Papageno enters. The priests grant his request for a glass of wine and he expresses his desire for a wife. (Aria, Papageno: "Ein Mädchen oder Weibchen"). The elderly woman reappears and warns him that unless he immediately promises to marry her, he will be imprisoned forever. When Papageno promises to love her faithfully (muttering that he will only do this until something better comes along), she is transformed into the young and pretty Papagena. Papageno rushes to embrace her, but the priests drive him back, telling him that he is not yet worthy of her. Finale. Scene 6: A garden Tamino and Pamina undergo their final trial; watercolor by Max Slevogt(1868–1932) The three child-spirits hail the dawn. They observe Pamina, who is contemplating suicide because she believes Tamino has abandoned her. The child-spirits restrain her and reassure her of Tamino's love. (Quartet: "Bald prangt, den Morgen zu verkünden"). Scene change without interrupting the music, to Scene 7: Outside the Temple of Ordeal Two men in armor lead in Tamino. They recite one of the formal creeds of Isis and Osiris, promising enlightenment to those who successfully overcome the fear of death ("Der, welcher wandert diese Strasse voll Beschwerden"). This recitation takes the musical form of a Baroque chorale prelude, to the tune of Martin Luther's hymn "Ach Gott, vom Himmel sieh darein" (Oh God, look down from heaven).22 Tamino declares that he is ready to be tested. Pamina calls to him from offstage. The men in armour assure him that the trial by silence is over and he is free to speak with her. Pamina enters and declares her intention to undergo the remaining trials with him. She hands him the magic flute to help them through the trials ("Tamino mein, o welch ein Glück!"). Protected by the music of the magic flute, they pass unscathed through chambers of fire and water. Offstage, the priests hail their triumph and invite the couple to enter the temple. Scene change without interrupting the music, to Scene 8: A garden with a tree Papageno despairs at having lost Papagena and decides to hang himself (Aria/Quartet: "Papagena! Papagena! Papagena!") The three child-spirits appear and stop him. They advise him to play his magic bells to summon Papagena. She appears and, united, the happy couple stutter in astonishment. They plan their future and dream of the many children they will have together (Duet: "Pa … pa … pa ...").23 Scene change without interrupting the music, to Scene 9: A rocky landscape outside the temple; night The traitorous Monostatos appears with the Queen of the Night and her three ladies. They plot to destroy the temple ("Nur stille, stille") and the Queen confirms that she has promised her daughter Pamina to Monostatos. But before the conspirators can enter the temple, they are magically cast out into eternal night. Scene change without interrupting the music, to Scene 10: The Temple of the Sun Sarastro announces the sun's triumph over the night. Everyone praises the courage of Tamino and Pamina, gives thanks to Isis and Osiris and hails the dawn of a new era of wisdom and brotherhood. Some musical numbersedit Act 1 * "Der Vogelfänger bin ich ja" (The birdcatcher am I) – Papageno, scene 1 * "O zittre nicht, mein lieber Sohn" (Oh, tremble not, my beloved son) – The Queen of the Night, scene 1 * "Dies Bildnis ist bezaubernd schön" (This image is enchantingly beautiful) – Tamino, scene 1 * "Wie stark ist nicht dein Zauberton" (How strong is thy magic tone) – Tamino, finale Act 2 * "O Isis und Osiris" (O Isis and Osiris) – Sarastro, scene 1 * "Alles fühlt der Liebe Freuden" (All feel the joys of love) – Monostatos, scene 3 * "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" (Hell's vengeance boils in my heart) – The Queen of the Night, scene 3 * "In diesen heil'gen Hallen" (Within these sacred halls) – Sarastro, scene 3 * "Ach, ich fühl's, es ist verschwunden" (Ah, I feel it, it is vanished) – Pamina, scene 4 * "Ein Mädchen oder Weibchen" (A girl or a woman) – Papageno, scene 5 * "Pa–, pa–, pa–" – Papageno and Papagena, scene 10 Recordingsedit Main article: The Magic Flute discography The first recording of The Magic Flute was of a performance at the 1937 Salzburg Festival, with Arturo Toscanini conducting the Vienna Philharmonic and Vienna State Opera. The first studio recording of the work, with Sir Thomas Beecham conducting the Berlin Philharmonic, was completed in 1938. Both of these historic recordings have been reissued on modern recording media. Since then there have been many recordings, in both audio and video formats.2425 Works inspired by The Magic Fluteedit Sequels in literature and theatreedit There are two sequels named The Magic Flute's Second Part: the first a fragment by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, intended to set in music by Paul Wranitzky, the second is an opera: Das Labyrinth oder Der Kampf mit den Elementen (The labyrinth or the struggle with the elements), a Singspiel in two acts composed in 1798 by Peter von Winter to a German libretto by Emanuel Schikaneder, who wrote the libretto of The Magic Flute. Artedit * Eduardo Paolozzi, a screenprint illustrating the arrival of the Queen of the Night in act 2, Magic Flute II, 1994. * In 1986, the Metropolitan Opera of New York commissioned a poster from Graciela Rodo Boulanger for The Magic Flute. Filmsedit * Papageno (1935), a silhouette animation short film by Lotte Reiniger, loosely based on The Magic Flute26 * Trollflöjten (The Magic Flute) (1975), a Swedish-language film directed by Ingmar Bergman * 1992 or earlier: Rens Groot's animated film set to a complete recording in the original German2728 * The Magic Flute (1995), a traditional animation film directed by Valeriy Ugarov for the series Operavox, set to a half-hour, English-language version29 * The Magic Flute (2006), an English version set against a background inspired by World War I, directed by Kenneth Branagh,30 screenplay by Stephen Fry Booksedit * Amano,Yoshitaka, Mateki: The Magic Flute, an adaptation of the opera illustrated by himself and retold using classic Japanese elements. * Bradley, Marion Zimmer, Night's Daughter, a novel based on The Magic Flute, 1985. It sets the story in an Atlantis-like world with human-animal hybrid creatures. Bradley enthusiastically agrees with Bergman that Sarastro is Pamina's father. * Dickinson, G. Lowes's The Magic Flute: A Poetic Fantasy, 1920, reinterprets the story as a parable of civilization after World War I.31 * Dokey, Cameron, Sunlight and Shadow, (part of the Once Upon A Time series), 2004, a retelling of The Magic Flute for teen readers; Dokey's novel also states that Sarastro is Pamina's father. * Ibbotson, Eva, Magic Flutes, a teen romance period novel, centred around the Viennese opera, and the main performance of The Magic Flute * Russell, P. Craig's The Magic Flute, a graphic novel published in 1990 as part of the author's Library of Operatic Adaptation. * Trapido, Barbara, Temples of Delight, 1990. A novel which, though set in contemporary England, takes its structure very loosely from The Magic Flute. Characters in the novel are analogous to Pamina, Tamino, Papageno and Sarastro although the novel strays heavily from the original plot with the 'Pamina' character ultimately rejecting 'Tamino' in favour of a romantic relationship with 'Sarastro'. * Updike, John, A children's book based on The Magic Flute, 1962. Playsedit * Thomas Bernhard's 1972 play, Der Ignorant und der Wahnsinnige (de) (The Ignoramus and the Madman), takes place before, during and after a performance of the opera, at which the prima donna decides to make this, her 222nd performance of the Queen of the Night, her last.31 Adaptationsedit * "Away with Melancholy" was a popular duet first published in London in the early 1790s, and reprinted in America from 1797 on. The music is adapted from "Die Zauberflöte" act 1 finale. 32 * Beethoven wrote a sets of variations for violoncello and piano for two numbers from the opera. His twelve variations in F major on "Ein Mädchen oder Weibchen" is catalogued as Op. 66 and his seven variations in E-flat major on "Bei Männern" is catalogued as WoO 46. * Guitarist and composer Fernando Sor transcribed "Six Airs from The Magic Flute", Op. 19, for solo guitar around 1820–1821 and wrote his Introduction and Variations on a Theme by Mozart, Op. 9, on the aria "Das klinget so herrlich", or as Sor called it, "O cara armonia". * The Canadian national anthem, "O Canada", by Calixa Lavallée was based on the beginning of "March of the Priests."33 * The flute-players Jean-Pierre Rampal and Claude Arimany have recorded duet arrangements from the opera made by Gerhard Braun.34 * The Brazilian group Grupo Giramundo (pt) adapted the play for the puppet theatre in 1991 (A Flauta Mágica).35 * In 1995, the pianist Joanna MacGregor made an arrangement of the opera aimed at children aged 7 and above, premiered at the Unicorn Theatre in London. The action was condensed, the orchestral score was rearranged for a chamber music including piano, and the plot updated; Tamino is a journalist,(aided by the three boys), Sarastro a millionaire enviromentalist, the Queen of the Night a failed rock-star formerly married to Sarastro (Pamina is their daughter), and Papageno the Queen's former roadie. The production has been frequently restaged, including at the Bath International Music Festival in 2012.36 * Pamina Devi is a 2006 dance adaptation of The Magic Flute by Sophiline Cheam Shapiro, originally directed by Peter Sellars, in the style of Cambodian classical dance. It is not entirely based on the same plot and includes elements foreign to the original.37 * Arctic Magic Flute is an English-language adaptation of the opera, set in rural Alaska at an unspecified post-apocalyptic future date. Tamino survives a plane crash, rather than fighting a dragon. The Queen of the Night becomes 'the Electric Queen,' a personification of the modern urban world and its reliance on technology. Sarastro becomes an Alaska Native elder. The Masonic allegory of the original opera is replaced by the traditional values of Inupiaq culture. Arctic Magic Flute is performed without the overture, and in its place, is opened by an Inupiaq dancer and drummer singing a song of welcome, and a short spoken scene introducing the cast of villagers and describing their world. The rest of the opera is framed as a story being told to a young boy by his family. The production premiered on February 8, 2007, inJuneau, Alaska.38 Category:1980 albums